Kon-Fusion
Kon-Fusion is the sixth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the thirty second episode overall. Synopsis Grojband merges bodies with The Newmans so that they can sing a song together but they have trouble getting lyrics. Corey must get lyrics from Trina without having The Newmans find out how they get lyrics. Plot Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney are in the garage watching TV. On the news, Buzz Newsworthy and Chance Happening are advertising the opening of a fusion restaurant called "Fuse This" that fuses two different foods together and serves them as meals. The owner of the restaurant in known as DJ Fusion who originally fuses only music together, to make new kinds of sounds, and is now taking up doing the same thing with food. He is doing this with a fusion machine called "the mixer" which is shown to be able to combine everything. Laney doesn't seem to like the idea of the mixer so Kin and Kon tell a story of Rock Lore to show her how amazing it truly is to mix music together. The story is about two ancient rocks gods known as Lyriclees the king of song writing and Shredicious the guitar master. The two of them were huge enemies, but they still knew that if they combined their music together, they would make an amazing new kind of sound which caused a huge blast of lightning to jet across Rocklympous making the biggest and best song in Rocklympian history. This gives Corey the idea to do the same thing with their own band to make an awesome new song. He opens the garage door revealing The Newmans standing there. Carrie says that she overheard their conversation and says that she would like to comply. Grojband and The Newmans agree to fuse their music together to make an awesome some for both of their bands. Buzz and Chance are on the news, live at the opening of Fuse This. Their awaiting the arrival of Nick Mallory who is famous for inventing a fusion between the high five and the fist bump known as "The Fump." Nick Mallory gets out on the red carpet and asks his fans who would like to be the first to get Fumped. Trina runs up to him screaming so that she will be the first person he fumps but before he can notice her, Trina trips and falls while Nick fumps another girl first. Mina helps her up and Trina swears that she will fump Nick Mallory no matter what. A limousine pulls up and DJ Fusion comes out and walks the red carpet to open up his new restaurant. Grojband and The Newmans plan to talk to him about their band so that they can get him to fuse their music together and so that they can play their new song on stage at his restaurant. Inside of Fuse This, DJ Fusion is on stage, mesmerizing the audience by fusing together foods such as a candy bar with lettuce, and a coconut with turkey. Trina is watching him and she gets the idea to fuse her hand together with Nick's when they fump. She then notices that Corey is there and the angrily runs up to him and tells him to get out. Corey tells her that he won't because he wants to fuse his band together with The Newmans to make a new song for both of them to play which causes Trina to make another plot to get rid of Corey and his band. Mina and Carrie fump each other because their sisters and Trina demands for her to stop the sibling love. Corey and Carrie go up to DJ Fusion and tell him to fuse their music together so that they can play at Fuse This on the day of it's grand opening. DJ Fusion denies this and says that he's not going to fuse two bands that are exactly the same. This puts Grojband and The Newmans into a great state of shock because they do not believe that they are anything like each other. This causes a huge argument to break out between both of the bands. Trina is behind the curtains and decides that this is the perfect time to put her plan to destroy Grojband into action, which turns out to me kicking a food cart with Mina on it to make it ram into Grojband. This rams into not only Grojband, but The Newmans causing them all to fly up into the air and fall into the mixer. The mixer turns on and it fuses the bodies Grojband and The Newmans together. The bodies of the members of Grojband get fused together with the bodies of their counterparts from the Newmans, turning them into four people with their bodies growing off of the back of the other's body. Trina is happy that she sabotaged them but is also unhappy that Corey survived. Mina comes up to her looking very beat up and has a apple juice sandwich stuck to her eye. Trina angrily tells Mina that she's allergic to bread crusts and smacks her in the face with a fork. Buzz Newsworthy is on the news announcing the fusion between Grojband and The Newmans. He is extremely disgusted by this and he vomits into a potted plant. Chance Happening is giving Corey and Carrie an interview as she cringes back in fear from them. Corey and Carrie say tell them about how they actually love being stuck together and think it's a great way for them to play a song together. DJ Fusion agrees to having them play. Carrie says that she and Corey are going to go and write some lyrics. This makes Corey very nervous because he doesn't want The Newmans to figure out that he has to steal lyrics from Trina to write all of their songs. He awkwardly walks away to go to the garage. Leaving the rest of them suspicious excluding Kon who seems to be completely oblivious to his nervous behavior and happily waves goodbye to them and wishes them good luck. Nick Mallory is seen at the tables complimenting all of the food combinations and fumping them. Trina takes the mixer and puts it down on the table. She grabs Mina by the shirt collar and yells at her to get her camera. Mina starts digging through her purse, looking for her camera. Just as Nick and Trina are about to fump and combing their bodies together, Mina's nail polish falls out of her purse and lands on the mixer and it gets fused with Trina's hand making her fingernails an ugly shade of blue. Ruining her fump with Nick Mallory. Corey and Carrie go back to the garage and decide that their both going to write two different songs, and them sing them both together as one. Carrie asks Corey where he gets his lyrics from and he nervously thinks for a second and then says "books" so that he's technically not lying. Unamused, Carrie goes to write lyrics for her own song. Meanwhile, the rest of them are walking around town looking for something to do to pass the time while they wait for Corey and Carrie to finish their song. The bell from the ice cream truck rings and Kon and Konnie immediately start screaming "Ice Cream!" and rush over to the ice cream truck. The kids ordering ice cream there run away in fear and Ice Cream Tom is shaking in fear over them. Kon and Konnie order a chocolate chocolate swirl leaving Kin and Kim jealous because their best friends have left them for each other. Laney and Lenny discuss what it's like for them in their bands. Laney tells Lenny about how Corey is always ignoring her doing something insanely destructive that results in the town getting burned down in flames and them nearly getting killed. Lenny tells her that the same thing happens with him and Carrie. They are all later seen on paddle-boats in the river. Kon and Konnie are laughing and having fun while Kin and Kim are paddling behind them, being jealous. Laney and Lenny are continuing to talk about Corey and Carrie. Laney admits to Lenny that she has a crush on Corey and that she can't stay mad at him when he's so cute. Lenny admits to Laney that he has a crush on Carrie and that it stops him from being mad at her. He wishes that she should know that he loves her. Meanwhile back at Fuse This, Nick Mallory is talking to a lobster melon. He begins yo fump it, but Trina pulls it out of the way and puts the mixer in it's place. She is just about to fump with Nick Mallory, when Mina shows up there. Trina slaps Mina in the face making her glasses fly off and land on the mixer, fusing them with Trina. This makes Trina have Mina's glasses on her face which creeps Nick Mallory out making him leave. Corey and Carrie are back at the garage. It's Corey's turn to write a song and he's spending his time procrastinating, jumping around the room acting like a ninja. Carrie asks him why he's not writing his lyrics. Corey just tells her that he's working up some inspiration. Carrie starts freaking out because the gig is going to start in ten minutes. The rest of the band members all come in. Kin and Kim are anxious to get this over with because they want Kon and Konnie's bodies to split apart again so that they can go back to being enemies again and they can get their friends back. This gives Corey the idea on how to get Trina's lyrics. All of the members of Grojband cover the ears of The Newman member who their attached to while Corey explains the plan. Corey knows that Trina is allergic to bread crusts and he thinks that he can fuse Nick with bread when Trina fumps him to make her allergic reaction act up so they can get lyrics. Nick is fumping all of the food at the restaurant. He sees the loaf of bread of the mixer and thinks that it should step it up a notch. Corey tells him that the bread is what it is and Nick changes his mind and says that the bread is cool just the way it is and that it should be itself. He is about to fump it and Trina is watching him from behind the table. She tells Mina that this had better work because if she becomes any more like her, she might as well just marry Dr. Purr. Trina runs up to Nick Mallory and fumps him. She finally fused their hands together, but then she sees that Nick Mallory has bread for a head. This makes Trina freak out and her allergic reaction acts up causing her skin to get covered in pimples and blemishes and then she goes into Diary Mode. Corey grabs her diary and gets lyrics for his song keeping Carrie oblivious. Then, they get up on stage and sing. Everyone leaves the restaurant screaming in fear and barfing in disgust over the mixed bodies of Grojband and The Newmans. Soon after that, Fuse This gets shut down forever by the health department because DJ Fusion created four horrible monsters. Corey tells his moral for the day, saying the he learned that they shouldn't have ever fused their bodies together and Kin finishes tweaking the mixer to reverse the fusion process. Corey closes the garage door followed by a huge flash seen through the window, signaling the de-fusion process accompanied by screams of pain from Grojband and The Newmans. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Carrie Beff *Kim Kagami *Konnie Kagami *Lenny Nepp *Trina Riffin *Nick Mallory *DJ Fusion Minor Roles *Mina Beff *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening *Ice Cream Tom *Bar Barney (Cameo) *Dr. Purr (Mentioned) Quotes *DJ Fusion: DJ Fusion is already mastered. Why do combining two bands that are the same band? Looks at you. *Grojband and The Newmans: What? *Corey: We're totally different! *Carrie: Yeah, We're any good. ---- *Trina: Gasp! Ew! Your polish fused with my nails! So uncool forever! *Mina: But mermaid blue is this year's it color. *Trina: This year is so last season. ---- *Laney: So ... Lenny, do you ever always tell Carrie her plans won't work but she never listens and you nearly get killed or burn down the town but she never says you were right? *Lenny: Yeah. What is up with that? Songs *1 + 1 = 2 Trivia *In this episode, the members of Grojband got along better with the members of The Newmans and started to develop some sort of a friendship with them, even going so far as to call themselves the Grojmans. *In this episode, Laney admits to Lenny that she loves Corey. Lenny also admits to Laney that she loves Carrie revealing that Lenny has a crush on Carrie. *This episode reveals that Trina is allergic to bread crusts. *There were three Wicked Cool Transitions in this episode that were played in reverse. These are what they translate to when played forward. **Transition after The opening of Fuse This: "Grojband is the best." **Transition after Trina tells Mina that Mermaid Blue is so last season: "Mermaid blue is so out." **Transition after Corey tells his plan to get lyrics from Trina: "It's a secret message." *This is the last episode where The Newmans appeared. Episode Connections *This is the first time Trina is seen wearing Mina's glasses, the other time being Who Are You. *This is the third episode to feature Kon's name in the title. The other two being "Math of Kon" and "Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow." *Fumping is mentioned again in the episodes It's in the Card and Hear Us Rock Part 1. Cultural References *The episode's title is a pun on the word "confusion". Errors *In this episode, Trina said that she hated the color Mermaid Blue as her nail polish. However, in the fusion she was seen trying to get Mermaid Blue nail polish from the store. Gallery The Newmans in Kon-Fusion.png Kon-Fusion Character Sheet.jpg Awesome Corrie Picture.jpg Corrie.jpg Lanny.jpg Lyricles vs Screecules .jpg Laney and Lenny talking.jpg Kin and Kim on the keyboard.jpg Kin and Kim.jpg Corey and Carrie singing.jpg Carrie writing lyrics.jpg SONG FUSION BETWEEN LYRICLES AND SCREECULES SOMETHING OR WHATEVER YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Dump.jpg We're all at Fuse This.jpg Core and Care at Fuse This.jpg Carrie and Mina fump.jpg a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE argument between Grojband and The Newmans.jpg We are the Grojmans.jpg Mermaid Blue is so out.jpg Some fusions go walking down the lane.jpg Glasses Trina Trina.jpg Ear holes.jpg Bread is what it is.jpg Fun Trina.jpg Pimpley Trina.jpg Um, I think Trina's having an allergic reaction.jpg Siiiiiiiiiing SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg A moral with Corey ... AND CARRIE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!.jpg Carrie's cute butt.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2